Queen bees
by cheemander
Summary: Rachel Berry is new to the school and has a hard time adjusting. When she befriends the 3 most popular and evil girls in school, can she last through the backstabbing and drama? Loosely based off Mean Girls. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

I was never one to fit in, so to speak. "Fitting in" is a ridiculous rite of passage for teenagers who find it necessary to be loved and accepted by their peers. It was ridiculous, and it wasn't something I was good at.

Oh! I'm sorry, it's so rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Rachel Berry, and this is the story of my Junior year in high school...

xxx

My fathers were very concerned about my social life, considering that we lived in a very forested part of Africa up until a few months ago. I was completely home schooled for the first 15 years of my life. I'm sure you're all wondering what two Jews and one black man were doing in Africa, but the answer is really simple. My fathers were animal researchers, and I lived with them.

I also am sure you're wondering what I mean when I say I have two fathers. Also simple! I was raised by two gay men, birthed by a surrogate. I kept in contact with her through letters and such.

So, basically, what I've been trying to say this whole time is, I lived in Africa and was home schooled by my dads, and now at 16 years of age, we decide to move to Ohio because my father Leroy is getting tenure from one of the universities.

You think it would be easy, but it wasn't.

xxx

"Do you have your lunch?"

"And your lady things, oh gosh, I don't want you to have an accident on the first day of school! It would be so embarrassing and unladylike."

"Dad! Daddy! Calm down, really, I'm fine. I have everything. I'll see you later!" I took in a deep breath as I saw my fellow peers bustling around outside of the school. My dads thought it would be good for gas if we were close to the school. With my backpack straps tight on my shoulders, I happily made my way across the street.

As I got closer, it was a little more intimidating. People didn't move for me! I've never met people more rude than this anywhere. It was a little more than maddening.

xxx

Finding homeroom proved to be a difficult task, the school was HUGE. Quite aware that I looked like an idiot, I nervously gripped my backpack straps. There was a woman who was tall, and very...well, to be honest large. She looked like an adult, sort of. Probably the teacher. So I walked over to her and gave a small wave. "Hello, I'm Rachel Berry! It will be a true pleasure to partake in your class."

She gave me a puzzled look, but puzzled quickly changed to annoyed. "If you ever talk to me again, I'm going to put you in a headlock. Moron."

Okay, so maybe she wasn't the teacher after all.

The annoying buzzing school bell suddenly rang out, signaling for everyone to rush to seats. Nervously, I walked to the one empty seat in the whole classroom, second from the back on the far left of the class.

I noticed a very dressed up boy and African-American girl looking at me from a row away, before I could confront them about the staring, a tall man with curly brown hair, and a blonde woman with a short hair cut and a..._track suit?, _had walked in.

"Alright mouth breathers, here's the deal. We've got a new student, straight out of the AIDS infested pit hole of Africa. Make her feel welcome, I'm sure she'll fit right into your band of morons." Blonde woman in track suit informed us.

Who was this woman? She was wildly offensive and didn't seem to have a filter for anything she said.

Curly haired man smiled and gestured towards the girl who had been looking at me earlier. "Welcome!"

Unsurprisingly, she was offended.

"Excuse me, but I'm from North Carolina. If you ever say anything racist like that again, I WILL pop a cap up in this place." She retorted angrily.

Trying to sort things out, I quickly stood up from my seat. "Pardon, but I'm the new student from Africa. My name's Rachel Berry." I made my way up to him and shook his hand heartily. He seemed like a nice guy, although not the brightest out there.

"It's nice to meet you Rachel, my name's Mr. Schuester. It will be a pleasure to have you in class, and teach you. Now, please take a seat and class will begin."

Back at my seat, the short boy leaned over and began playing with my hair. "Her hair is gorgeous, Mercedes! It's so silky. Where ever do you buy your hair care products?"

This strange boy who I didn't know was playing with my hair and asking where I do my shopping. I was a little more than freaked out.

"Um, Walmart?"

He let out a sharp laugh. "Oh, you are so funny. But, my name's Kurt Hummel. This is my best friend in the whole world, Mercedes Jones."

Mercedes flashed a smile. "Nice to meet you newbie."

Maybe high school wouldn't be so terrible after all.


	2. Chapter 2

I gripped a rather confusing school map in my hand. There were so many rooms and numbers and hallways my head was starting to spin. But luckily, my brand new saviors helped me just when I needed it.

"I can see your lost." Mercedes observed with a laugh.

Kurt pulled the map out of my hands. "What class do you go to next?"

I shrugged. "Some stupid class about health." To be honest, I didn't need the class. But I needed the credits. Everything offered here was already taught to me by my fathers, the basics at least.

"We'll take you there, don't worry about it." Kurt said with a smirk adorning his face.

xxx

Before I knew what was going on, the three of us were sitting on silver bleachers in by the football field. Definitely not my health class.

"Sorry we didn't take you to your health class. But nothing important happens on the first day, so you won't really miss anything." Kurt said with a toss of his hair.

I noticed that a group of girls was forming on the field. They were all clad in ridiculously short skirts and red outfits.

"Disgusting. A band of idiots, and look, completely lost without their captain!" Mercedes's said angrily. Obviously, she had some beef with these cheerleaders. But I couldn't exactly tell why.

"Santana's taking over for now it seems." The girly boy mentioned nonchalantly. This caused Mercedes's to let out a growl. Santana seemed to be the trigger here.

"The queen bitch, fantastic. I would so cut a bitch if it wouldn't get my ass sent to the slammer."

I looked back and forth between them. Her comments kind of scared me. But Kurt noticed my fear, and confusion.

"That," He said pointing down to the field. "is Santana Lopez."

This girl had raven hair pulled into a tight ponytail and tanned skin. Obviously Latina. She radiated something...oh right, "fierceness".

"She is the head bitch in charge around here. Kind of. The captain of the cheerio's used to be, but she's much nicer now. Santana Lopez is..."

"Evil in it's most vile form." Mercedes's finished cheerfully.

"No." He shook his head. "Fabulous, but vicious. That girl following her around like a puppy though? That's Brittany. She's completely harmless. Way stupid and nice, but still her minion. Oh, and do you see that girl down there with a blue streak in her hair? The one that looks like she doesn't belong? That's Tina Cohen-Chang."

I listened intently as he filled me in on what they liked to call the Unholy Trinity. It consisted of Santana, Brittany, and Tina. From what I was learning so far, Santana was evil, Brittany was slow, and Tina was innocent and a pawn of "Santana's demonic ways".

This school was turning out to be very interesting indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

This day had been proving to be long and eventful, and we were only at lunch.

They refused to serve me anything vegan, saying that "they don't have that kind of crap here." It was outrageous, but I settled for salad and a water. I cautiously looked around for a place to sit. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kurt and Mercedes at the far end of the cafeteria.

I began to make my way over to them, when some kid who I think was named, Artie, rolled up to me in his wheelchair. He held a piece of paper and pen in his hand.

"Hi, we're taking a lunch time survey. Do you care to participate?"

I nodded quickly. Anything to help for the further pursuit of knowledge.

"Is your lemon pressed?"

Wait...what? Was my lemon pressed? What kind of sense did that make? I had no lemons on my person and that just sounded weird.

"...what?"

"Would you like us to assign someone to unpress your lemon?" He threw a smirk over his shoulder and all of his friends snickered rather loudly.

Embarrassment flooded over me. I had obviously walked into a stupid trap. "Wait, what is a lemon doing being pressed? Are you asking me about lemonade? This is ridiculous, I have n-"

"Excuse me?" With that sentence, all the talking in the lunchroom had stopped. The voice had come from Santana Lopez, leader of the Unholy Trinity. She stood up and carefully pushed past me.

"Cripple, you can't be serious. Asking some new girl if she's a big lez. Did you forget you were dating Brittany and that, when you're dating one of the Unholy Trinity, you can't pull stunts like this? Congratulations, you're no longer dating Brittany." The words flowed smoothly and icily out of her mouth. Like she's had practice, I could respect that.

With wide eyes, he wheeled back to his friends, and I could have sworn I heard him mutter "bitch" under his breath...

I turned around slowly to face her. Surprisingly, the only thing gracing her features was a wide, and rather adorable, smile.

"Hi! You're the new girl. I'm Santana Lopez, as if you didn't know that already. Sorry about the loser, he will not be bothering you again." She talk happily and enthusiastically.

I quickly glanced over to Kurt and Mercedes, their jaws were hanging wide open.

"...So, how about it?"

My attention snapped to her.

"How about what?"

A quick eye roll. "Do you want to come sit with us, or not?"

For some reason, the way she said it made it sound like she was doing me some sort of service just to sit and eat with them.

"Sure."

I set my tray down on their lunch table, across from Santana, Brittany, and Tina.

Brittany broke out into a wide grin. "This is really exciting! We never let people sit with us! You must be really special or something."

Tina said nothing to me, but seemed to be keeping an eye on me.

"Well, new girl. What's your name?"

"Rachel," I said lightly after clearing my throat. "Rachel Barbra Berry. Barbra being after Barbra Streisand, of course!"

The three eyed me with something akin to confusion and distaste. But I figured I shouldn't bother now and give my new "friends" something to hate me for. They would most definitely get the shortened biography of Babs later.

"We're going to call you R." The blonde said with a curt nod. "Just like you'll call us, S, B, and T. Only I can call S, San, but that's when we're alone..."

Her comment earned a light elbowing from Santana, and then an apology on Brittany's end. Okay then...

"Well then, looks like you're going to be with the Unholy Trinity from now on. Let the games begin." Santana said with a smirk.


End file.
